jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Saszka94/Będziemy próbować do puki nam się nie uda.
To jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc raczej nie oczekujcie czegos fantastycznego Informacji nie ma powiem tylko to, ze dzieje sie to w czasach wspolczesnych i wszyscy maja po 17 lat (prawie 18) PROLOG -Kiedy cie wypuszczą?- spytałam -Za dwa miechy.- odpowuedział -W maju.- powiedziałam smentnie -No łał ale odkrywcze. Ale koniec o mnie, mów co u ciebie- Rozmawialibyśmy jeszcze długo ale strażnik przyszedł i powiedział, że mamy kończyć. Czkawka mnie jeszcze tylo pocałował i potem niestety musiałam już iść. 1. Nareszcie Dwa miesiące później Nareszcie!! Dziś wychodzi z tego piekła. Ostatni raz widziałam go dwa miesiące temu. Od tamtej pory nie widzieliśmy się ani razu. A dlaczego? Bo moi rodzice uważają, że Czkawka źle na mnie działa. Ale przecież to ja tego chcuałam nie on. Ale to i tak jego skazali. Ja nie chcuałam żeby okradał ten sklep!! Dobrze, że chociaż jego rodzice utrzymują ze mną kontakt i mówią mi co u niego słychać. A no tak nie przedstawiłam się! Jestem Astrid Hofferson. Właśnie jestem w drodze do szkoły. Dobrze, że jego rodzice są na tyle wyrozumiali i jak po południu będą odbierać Czkawkę z pierdla to wezmą mnie ze szkoły żebym mogła sie z nim odrazu zobaczyć. Na razie tyle. Mam nadzieje, że może być :) Jegi rodzice są na prawdę spoko. Właśnie sidzę na.ostatniej lekcji. Tak! Nareszcie dzwonek. Szybko pobiegłam do szatni i przebrałam buty. Rodzice Czkawki już na mnie czekali. Podeszłam do samochodu i usiadłam na kanapie z tyłu. -Dzień dobry- przywitałam sie -Dzień dobry. Pewnie sie bardzo cieszysz,że już dziś wychodzi?- Valka,mama Czkawki jest bardzo miła, tak samo jak Stoik jego ojciec. -Tak, już nie mogę się doczekać- po tej krótkiej rozmowie już sie więcej nie odzywaliśmy. Do więzienia dotarliśmy bardzo szybko. Czkawka już czekał pod bramą. Nie wytrzymałam i wyskoczyłam z auta. Podbiegłam do niego i się do niego przytuliłam, on podniósł mój podbrudek uśmiechną się i pocałował. Nie chciałam żeby przerywał i on chyba też nie ale podeszli do nas jego rodzice. -Nie przywitasz sie z rodzicami?- Valka Po tych słowach Czkawka przytulił Valke i Stoika. Czkawka był ubrany w czarną koszulkę i szare spodenki, ja byłam ubrana podobnie: ciemno szara koszulka na ramiączkach odsłanijąca bżuch i czarne szorty. Zapomniałabym Czkawka na lewej ręcy ma tatuaż w stylu tribale. Ja sama mam takie dwa, na prawym przedramieniu mam jakiś nieokreślony wzór, którt bardzo mi się podoba i na prawym udzie mam smoka. Chyba się zamyśliłam bo zaczą machać mi ręką przed twarzą. -Astrid!!- -Co?- -Jedziesz czy wolisz zostac?- nic nie odpowiedziałam tylko wsiadłam do samochodu. Pojechaliśmy do Czkawki. Moich rodziców nie było w domu więc miałam spokój, bo wrócą dopiero w sobotę wieczorem więc mam luz. Kiedy dojechaliśmy do jego domu odrazu poszliśmy do jego pokoju (nie jestem dobra w opisach więc zdaję się na waszą wyobraźnie). -To mamy tydzień dla siebie. Moi rodzice właśnie wybyli w delegację,a twoi....również wybyli. To... co robimy?- głupkowato się uśmiechną. -Nie wiem- również się uśmiechnęłam i chyba też głupkowato bo się zaśmiał. -Może to.- jak to powiedział podszedł do mnie i mnie pocałował, oddałam mu pocałunek. No i to by było na tyle. Piszcie jak wam się podoba i czy warto kontynuować ;) Oddałam mu pocałunek ale po chwili się od niego odsunęłam. -Czkawka nie.- spuściłam głowę. Wyraźnie posmutniał ale po chwili się uśmiechną i mnie przytulił. Po moim policzku spłynęła łza. -Dobrze. Jeśli tego nie chcesz rozumiem. Ej... Czrmu płaczesz?- nic mu nie odpowiedziałam -Bo... Ja ci czegoś nie powiedziałam.- -Słucham.- uśmiechnął się ponownie. Prubowałam odwzajemnić uśmurch ale chyba mi to nie wyszło. -Ja ci powiedziałam, że moi rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko żebyśmy byli razem ale to nie prawda.- -Wiem.- -Ale skąd wiesz?- -Domyśliłem się. Przecież oni nigdy mnie nie lubili i byli przeciwni naszemu związkowi, a teraz mieliby ci pozwolić ze mną chodzić? Tak nagle? Przecież to nielogiczne.- no tak. Mogłam się domyślić, że wie. On przecież nie jest taki głupi. Rizmawialiśmy jeszcze bardzo długo. Nie wiem kiedy zasneliśmy. Rano obudziłam się przytulona do Czkawki. Ja tak leżałam, a on patrzył się na mnie jak na jakieś bustwo. -Co się tak paczasz?- spytałam troszkę zaspana i dałam mu buziaka w policzek. -Tylko tyle?- spytał i uśmirchną się jak debil. Ja tylko przytaknęłam i poszłam się przebrać. Oczywiście mam u niego swoje ubrania tak samo jak on swoje u mnie. Nałożyłam dżinsowe spodenki i czerwoną bluzkę na ramiączkach odsłaniającą brzuch. Gdy ja wyszłam z łazienki Czkawka był już ubrany. Tak ubrany to za dużo powiedziane bo miał na sobie tylko dresy, bez koszulki. Poszliśmy zjeść śniadanie. Sorry ale nie dam rady nic więcej z siebie dziś wycisnąć. Wruciłam z dni Łaszczowa, któte będą jeszcze jutro. Chociaż takie pocieszenie, że mam jutro urodziny :D. Piszcie swoje opinie i uwagi w kom. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach